Just the Best Friend
by Potterheads1997
Summary: ONE SHOT- Lily Luna/Lorcan- The most attractive guy in the school always goes out with the most attractive girl. That was the rule in school. At least, that's how it always worked out in films, however, for Lorcan Scamander this was not the case... Rated T for saftey


**Just the Best Friend**

The most attractive guy in the school always goes out with the most attractive girl. That was the rule in school. At least, that's how it always worked out in films... Or maybe the director has shaped the film so that we really want the guy to fall in love with the girl and visa versa, and so we don't take much more than a second glance at the other characters.

Anyway, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this was certainly not the case. Lorcan Scamander, the school 'hottie', with his untidy brown hair, bright blue eyes and perfect muscular physique, was in love with the most gorgeous girl in the school, Lily Luna Potter. But here is the twist, she never even noticed him- not in that way at least, and he's been in love with her for the past four years.

Lily was perfect in every way imaginable. Her auburn hair fell just above her waist and had just the right amount of waves and curls in it. She had a perfect heart shaped face, with perfect eyebrows, perfect nose and a perfect smiled. Her lips were full, but not overly so, and her bright brown eyes were always sparkling. She was not only academic but also captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was not too skinny and not too fat, but just right. You rarely saw her without people around her because she was such a bubbly person everyone loved her company. She had a laugh that could make anyone smile and when she spoke the whole room went silent to listen to her.

The thing was, everyone was like Lorcan, everyone wanted to be with her. Which is why she is so hard to get, she doesn't want to be the school slut who has got off with everyone, she wants a cute relationship, like Rose and Scorpius. But Lorcan doesn't see her for what everyone else did, a sex object, Lorcan sees her for who she really was, he sees past her amazing looks and deep into her personality. He was in love with her, not her looks, her whole self.

Lorcan was one of her best friends, he knew her deepest fears, her biggest dreams and her darkest secrets. He knew that deep down she didn't really like all the attention she got, because quite frankly who likes to be stared at like some delicious chocolate cake everywhere you walk? Although she loved being surrounded by people, she liked some alone time too.

This was the problem... Lily never saw Lorcan as anything more than a best friend... Or so he thought.

All those times they went to Hogsmeade together they were with their friends, and most of Lily's family. They never got alone time outside school because he wasn't brave enough to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him, alone. Probably why he was put in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. He was a year older than she so they never had any free time together.

All he wanted was an hour or so alone with her one day. Just so they could talk without having people around them. And maybe, just maybe, he might actually pluck up the courage to tell her how he feels about her, and maybe, by some miracle, she'll feel the same way.

So it was mere chance when he saw her leaning against an old tree by the lake one night, after his astronomy lesson.

He walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Hey," he said somewhat shyly. She didn't even need to turn her head to know who had sat down beside her. She could smell the unique smell of lemons which radiated off him.

"Hey," she replied still looking out onto the moonlit lake. Her hair was blowing slightly in the breeze and some caught in front of her face. It took almost all of Lorcan's self control to not tuck it gently behind her ear. They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, it was perfect. They hadn't been alone since last years Christmas party and even then it was only for a minute before James came barging in. The night was warm with a cool breeze. Lily, who was only wearing a spaghetti strapped pyjama top, shivered suddenly. "Here," he said, offering her his jacket. She took it and smiled at him. "Thanks," she said her cheeks going slightly red.

"So what are you doing out here so late, then?" He asked her casually, wondering silently how he was blessed with such a perfect night.

"Couldn't sleep, Roxy was snoring to loudly and Lucy talks in her sleep," she replied matter-of-factly. Lorcan couldn't help but laugh a little, it was such a Lily thing to do, to not only leave her room when she couldn't sleep but take out her father's invisibility cloak and sneak out of the castle. Lily let out a giggle, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "How about you, then?" She said, laughter still apparent in her voice.

"Came out of astronomy half an hour ago and it was such a nice night up there I decided I would wait for Professor Jones to leave the tower and then sneak back up, but he was up there for ages so I thought I'd come out onto the grounds and relax by the lake. And then I found you." He told her. "I'm glad you did," Lily said so softly Lorcan wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not but he blushed a deep red even so.

"Lily I-" he started but stopped suddenly when she turned to look at him. He couldn't tell her how he felt so bluntly. Lily looked up at his with expecting eyes. "Yes?" She asked playing the innocent card.

"I," he started again, taking one of her hands in his, " Ireallylikeyou." He paused and shook himself mentally. "I really like you. Not in the way the other boys like you. But not just as a best friend either. Lily Luna, I love you," he finished looking down at their entwined hands, blushing deeply. There after four years, he's finally told the girl of his dreams he loves her, now all he had to do was wait for the rejection... But that didn't come. Instead, she took her hand back and used it to lift his head, gently by the chin, to look at her. Then she leaned in. And he even closed his eyes, he felt her soft lips on his, kissing him with passion, he closed his eyes and started kissing her back. It was just like he imagined. Like they were made for each other, they knew exactly what the other was doing. They had this connection.

After they had ran out of breath they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other, smiling. "Finally," Lily whispered laughing.

"What do you mean?" Lorcan replied pulling back so he could look at her properly. This made Lily laugh harder as she took his hands in hers.

"Why do you think I've always said no to any boy who has asked me to Hogsmeade over the last three years?" Lorcan shook his head, not knowing the answer. "Because I've always enjoyed going with you and spending time outside of school with you, even if it meant being with my whole family. I've never even looked at anyone else except for you, not properly anyway. Lorcan, you've always been the one for me, and I've been waiting here hoping that I wasn't just the best friend. I love you, Lorcan Scamander." They pulled into another, more passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around each other. Holding each other so as not to let them go.

And with that, the most attractive guy was finally dating the most attractive girl. Or that just the way the director wants you to see these two?

A/N: So that was my first ever one shot, and the first story that i have ever published- so please tell me what you think? Please leave a review! It would mean the world because I like to know other peoples opinions...

I'm currently writing a longer story on Scorlily and Lily but Ive got writers block on the 7th Chapter- I might publish it when/ if its finished.

Than you for reading 3

Potterheads1997

(Instagram: pottereads1997_ )


End file.
